I THINK I LOVE YOU
by GiNkOLEAF
Summary: DG: It all starts with a simple encounter... our faith is already laid out; we just need to lean into it... (RR PLEASE!)
1. STARING CONTEST

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own these characters.. I wish I did.. )

A/N: I realize this plot may be a little clichèd.. but oh well! :D Hope you guys enjoy.. and please R/R!!

CHAPTER 1 - STARING CONTEST

Once again, our eyes were locked together in an intense staring contest. I could not comprehend the look he was giving me. We had been doing this for the past two weeks. It first started when we collided in the dungeons...

The idiot wasn't looking and he bumped into me, causing me to fall onto the hard, cold stone. My books flew into the air and thudded loudly onto the floor. "Watch where you're going, Weaslette," he sneered. Then he smirked, giving me a sarcastic wink.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"What's that you said, Weaslette?" he asked, still with that superlicious smirk on his pale face.

"Sod off Malfoy, you're being a pain in the arse," I rolled my eyes and began picking up my scattered items. When I got back up, Malfoy was still standing there, his arms crossed over and looking haughty.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he snapped, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes again at his immaturity. Idiot. Bastard. What an earhole.

"Malfoy, whatever. I'm late to class. Should I say it more clearly? Perhaps you did not understand me earlier; Sod. Off." I changed my demeanor and playfully poked his shoulder, batting my eyelashes and giving him a flirty look. "Ta-ta, Malfoy dear." It was worth touching that filthy earhole when I saw the look on his face. Throughout the whole Potions lesson, I burst out laughing, resulting me with a very pissed off Snape and three hours of detention. Damn Malfoy. It was all his fault. And his name caused me to double over with laughter again.

And that was how our little staring contest started. Everyday at dinner, someone would start it and it would end when one of us gave up. It was usually him. It was becoming part of a daily routine now: Come to dinner, sit, take a few bites, glare.

People say that the eyes are the windows into a person's soul. Apparently, Draco Malfoy has no soul. He would scowl whenever he stared at me, but his eyes lacked emotion. No hate, no loathing, nothing. But, I had to admit, he was handsome. Kill me, blow me up into smitherins, but he was. His nose was straight, and his lips were a pale coral. His face was not as pointed as it used to be in his younger days. There was no denying it; the Slytherin-bastard was goddamn hot. But, his eyes were what intrigued me the most. Those soul-less eyes that scared and captivated me at the same time. So intensely gray and silver, like a storm. Well, on to reality. There we were, staring at each other again. Well, glaring more like. His eyes, were as always, pools of silver nothingness. And then, I saw it. So, he did have feelings after all, that bastard.


	2. UNDER THE TREE

A/N: I received 2 reviews.. :D To all the awesome writers out there, I realize it may seem like such a small number, but to me each one means a lot. I'm sorry to those who think this story sucks like crazy. But hey! Then just don't read it!! :D LOL

CHAPTER 2 - UNDER THE TREE

I can't believe I just let myself go like that; how could I betray myself to her? To a Weasley, for God's sake. I silently cursed myself. It was her fault, the little Weaslette. It was because of her I kept continuing this stupid staring contest between us, because of her I kept feeling butterflies in my stomach whenever I looked into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. It was all her fault. Dammit. How did I end up like this? Me, a Slytherin, a _Malfoy_? Where was my pride? Anyways, the little wench just smirked and, like as if nothing happened, started busily chatting with her friends. I frowned. So, did I win the staring contest? And why did I even care? What is up with me these days? I sighed and got up from the table.

"Where you going?" asked Crabbe.

"Library. Homework," I muttered and headed instead towards the lake. When I stepped out into the frosty night, the gusty winds slapped my face. The lake seemed undisturbed by the wind, calm and serene and still, like glass. I sat under a tree and looked up at the sky. The dark indigo, so dark it looked black, was studded with millions of sparkling diamonds. There wasn't a cloud in sight; just the stars and the sliver of the moon. And then, I heard footsteps on the ground. I looked behind me and saw Potty and Weaslette together. They stopped on the opposite side of the tree where I was sitting under. I sat very still, calming my breath, trying not to make a sound.

"Er.. Ginny.. I have something to tell you," said Potty.

"What's up Harry? Are you alright?" she replied.

"Err.. wannagooutwidmecusilikeu," Potty blabbed. What the heck. Did he just ask out the little Weaslette?

"Umm, what did you say Harry? I didn't quite -"

"I like you Ginny," Potty interrupted her. Silence. Even the winds seem to have died down. Potty! And Weaslette! Ooh, this was good. I thanked the Lords above for giving me this fabolous opportunity for blackmail! I smirked to myself, but I felt a pang of something that I couldn't quite decipher. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"Harry.. I realize that we're really close and all.. but.. I just don't feel that way for you. I'm sorry."

"B-but Ginny!" he stuttered, "I thought you liked me! You liked me ever since you saw me six years ago!" Potty stuttered.

"Exactly," Weaslette replied in a voice so cold it froze the marrow in my bones. "I _liked_ you. Past tense Harry. Sorry to disappoint you, but just cause you're 'The Boy-Who-Lived' doesn't mean that you're like some kind of God now, right?" That made me smile despite myself. Hey, I couldn't help it. I hate his guts!

"..I'm going in now. Goodnight." Potty whispered. Then I heard him going back to the castle. I heard Weaslette sigh and the rustle of the grass. I peered around carefully and saw her flaming red hair resting against the trunk of the tree I was under.

"Why couldn't this have happened earlier? Why now?" she muttered. And then, she started crying. And crying. And crying. It was funny, because although I knew this was the perfect opportunity to make fun of her, I couldn't. Don't ask me why, I just couldn't. I heard her sniffle and take a deep breath. It was silent again. I just kept staring at her back and her brilliant scarlet hair. I don't know for how long I kept staring at her back. Probably only for a few minutes, but it felt like forever. When she spoke, it scared the living daylights out of me.

"Stop staring at my back. I know you're there." Damn. Caught again.


End file.
